The Air Ride Series
The Air Ride Series is a fictional series made by Poyo Ride, and the biggest series he made. It stars White Kirby, and the other Kirbys of Air Ride, on their adventures in the City Trial. They also do other things, sometimes with other Kirby characters. However, it isn't focused on just kirby. Things from Pokemon, Mega Man, FNAF, Mario, Splatoon, Undertale, Smash Bros, and many other video game franchises appear, usually as characters. Some characters are even original, and have not appeared in a video game, such as Mrs. Anger Management Problems. Events of this series are shown in comics, a drawing showing what the characters are doing. Comics can also have 4 panels, like a real comic, as well as being story based with a bunch of panels that go together to form a story. Main Types of Comics/Stories Air Ride Comics/Stories based off of Kirby Air Ride, such as Comic 9 and The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars. Poyo Ride wants to make these types of Comics/Stories more common in 2016. Some Characters who usually appear more often/exclusively in these comics are Stadium Prediction, TAC, and the Bulk Star. Other Games The Most Common type of Comic/Story. These focus on a Video Game that is not Kirby Air Ride. School Some adventures take place in the worst school district in the universe. Like, really, the worst school district in anything. These focus on the characters in their misadventures at Ride School/Crappy Town Academy. These comics are very different from normal comics, and could be considered its own series. Some Characters who usually appear more often/exclusively in these comics are Kirby and The Teachers (Such as AMP, The Art Teacher, and Miss Robot) *Sometimes, a comic, like Comic 129 do not fall into any of these categories, and are the other category of comics. Reception TARS is not very popular, so a general rating from 1 to 10 is not really decided, Negative The series has mostly been negatively recieved. There have been various complaints. Art Style The art style was critisized due to the fact it mixed in regular drawings with photos. Poyo Ride agrees partly due to some white appearing with the photo. Antasma and Darkrai in comics 2 and 41 both had a black background around them. Content DA DA DE LA IM FLYING MY PLANE LALALALLALA TARS was mostly critisized for it's mature humor, particulary comics 21 and 83. The Fantendo incident was mostly caused by this, even though Poyo mostly said it was caused by White Kirby being the same color as white. TARS also didn't know what it wanted to be. For its first few months it did a decent job of being an "air ride" series. However it took in way too many characters from literally any franchise that existed. It also had this school series that was different. That's too much. Positive TARS has gotten positive reception. There's one deviantart user who has favorited every TARS comic to date. (And anything Poyo made) There was also this one wikia contributor who used to be on this wiki. (Back when it was with Dogs, GT, and FSJ.) He commonly requested things for TARS, GT, and Dogs, though mostly the latter two. His requests were sometimes good. (Such as his request for a library comic and Mr. Penguin) His requests were sometimes "absurd." One example was Garfield VS Caillou, a new series. This got rejected. He is also the culprit behind the Garfield SMSB false info. These two users seem to overlook the mature themes of TARS, and enjoy it. Poyo's official ending comment TARS ended on November 23, 2016. Poyo Ride's final decision was based on a few things. One was the history of TARS. TARS had some pretty shitty and immature comics, and 21 and 83. While Poyo finds some of the newer comics good, some of them were just terrible. Poyo says that TARS is just plain dumb and that he wants to move on from this series. Another problem is the characters. As said above, The Air Ride Series is not an Air Ride Series. It's literally The Whatever Poyo wants to do Series. (EX:One comic is an Undertale Character advertising his cars. While some of the main characters originate from KAR, and in the final few comics the "air ride" in the series was being brought back, there are way too many non air ride characters. This got so bad TARS got a whole new part commonly known as the school series, comics that really should have been their own series since December 2015. This was considered TARS. TARS also had a problem with Throwaway Characters. Some characters got to have an article for no reason at all. While a few were revived (with one becoming a throwaway again), most were unnessicary pages put on the wiki for no reason. Even some of the main kirbys were shitty. Poyo says the only good ones, besides the two 2016 newcomers were Blue, Brown, and Pink, with the former two being brought back for the ARA series. Lemme explain the others. White was literally there to act as a main character and as a rival to Blue Kirby. This was enough to be labelled as a badass by Poyo Ride. (Look in previous edits on his page). Yellow was Blue Kirby but he took patches instead of pieces. Red was there to be a friend to white and to give yellow a rival. His personality never got expanded too much after that. Green was a showoff, and then became a competive kirby who had a weird voice. Purple wanted to win, that's it. Yeah, look at this great roster we have here. Compare it to GKAR's roster, which worked much better than TARS's roster. The_air_ride_series_art_by_poyoride-d8hdh1r.jpg|Artwork of TARS posted on Deviantart. (Made around the same time as the comics 20-30 TarsLogo1.png|a fanmade TARS logo. Trivia TARS was not the first series ever made by Poyo. That honor goes to the GT series, dating back to 2013! Believe it or not, TARS was started by GK121098, with some help by Poyo Ride. The series was very small at the time, holding three characters who had FB accounts made by GK121098. It was not supposed to be a series, as he and his cousin wanted to make FB's for Kirby Air Ride Characters. After the event that really started the series, Poyo took the three characters along to TARS, and started a big series. Poyo tries to make TARS as popular as he can get, and tries to have a page for some characters on every Kirby fanon wiki, and any other wiki supporting any type of fanon. (Not some for just one series, such as the Pokemon Fanon Wiki) White is usually said to be the main character, though when it comes to TARS characters, Poyo Ride usually thinks of Dyna Blade first, and after her, he thinks of Blue Kirby, then White. Despite being called The "Air Ride" Series, it has a variety of content coming from other games, and some stuff outside of games. There are several Pokémon in the series, several Splatoon comics, and much more. Category:Browse Category:Franchises